GREY'S ANATOMY PROMPTS!
by cmoney13
Summary: REQUEST A PROMPT:)
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy prompts

Leave a review with a prompt idea and I will do my best to write it. Calzona is my favorite but I will do any couple except Lauren and Arizona. I like writing ones that they are or have teenagers but it can be anything. Please NO SMUT I'm not good at it please review with prompts.:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN prompt Arizona breaks her hand I don't own anything enjoy and please review

Alright Sof It's your turn" Arizona said placing a blue two on the stack of uno cards. This is stupid why are even playing this" the 15 year old asks with irritation in her voice. Stupid is a bad" word 5 year old Timmy Robbins Torres said. Mommy Sof said a bad word" the blonde hair blue eyed little boy said your such a tattletale" 12 year old Lacey says to her little brother, her twin brother Dean laughed.

Will all of you please stop bickering" Arizona pleaded with her four children. Sorry mommy all four of them said in unison thank you Arizona said smiling brightly now Sofia we are doing this to spend time as a family, even though mom had to work tonight" Arizona tells her family.

Suddenly Arizona thought of something that would please everyone. We're done with uno" Arizona announces finally Sofia mutters earning a glare from Arizona. Everyone grab their heelys and meet me back here in five" Arizona commands rushing to get her own pair. Within 4 minutes all five of them had on their heeleys for tonight only I'm giving you all permission to go crazy with these in the house" Arizona said excitedly.

Everyone decides to take full advantage since they aren't normally allowed to use their heelys inside. Dean decides to roll down the railing of the stairs "DEAN LUCAS ROBBINS TORRES be careful" Arizona shouts at her son. Relax mommy I got this he says landing perfectly" with a smug smile bet you can't do that he says egging his mother on. Will just see about that Arizona says jumping on the rail she glides down smoothly but isn't so lucky with the lannding she lands hard on her left arm.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Robbins Torres family walks into the cafeteria of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Hi uncle Alex hi uncle Mark Timmy says excitedly hey bud Alex says what are you doing here" mommy hurt her hand he says hi daddy hi uncle Alex" Sofia says finally catching up with her little brother.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Timmy runs off Sofia chases after him the twins search for a aunt or uncle they can bother while Arizona calls and asks Callie to meet her in a exam room. Hey honey" Callie says walking in I think I broke my hand" Arizona blurted out. What how Callie asked concern seeping from her voice" well heelys might have been involved" Arizona answers. Callie rolls her eyes before saying well lucky for you your wife is one of the best ortho surgeons in the country" she says lightly kissing Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

The surprise  
AN you asked for jolex so here is some jolex I will get through the prompts as fast as I can. Thanks for the followers and reviews in probably everything I will write plane crash never happened so please review and enjoy :)

Jo Wilson thought residency was tough until she discovered nothing is harder then planing a wedding. Especially when the groom is Alex Karev so far they have disagreed on every little decision from who too invite to what color the table cloths should be. Now Jo is sitting at the table in Meredith's old house were Alex and her now live with bridal magazines covering the surface. Hey" Alex said Jo just mumbles not looking up from her magazine Alex can't help think if she only knew what I have planned.  
Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc  
The next day Alex is in the hospital cafeteria hey does Jo suspect anything" very Arizona pregnant asked sitting down. Nope" Alex grins at one of his best friends and mentor we talking about the surprise wedding" Mer asked sitting down also having the glow of pregnancy. Yes Alex said smirking I brush it off every time she brings up the wedding I act like I don't care". So she thinks your being an ass that doesn't give a crap about your wedding Mer sums up exactly so when she see that I have actually listened to everything she wants will make it that much better" Alex said with a proud smile. My job is to get Jo to Mer and Derek's Friday at 6" Arizona confirms Alex nods. I still can't believe our little Alex is getting married" Mer gushed I know I'm so proud" Arizona adds Alex glares at both women.  
Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc  
Jo and Arizona walked into Derek and Meredith's exactly at 6. Arizona what's going on Jo" asked when they walked in and twinkly white lights hung from the celling all throughout the house. Surprise" Leah appear holding the slender elegant white dress with the sweetheart neckline that Jo fell in love with the first time she saw it. I'm getting married" Jo finally breathed out once she had put all the pieces together.  
Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc  
Callie did her make up while Leah helped her get the dress on and April did her hair. This is really happening right" Jo asked out loud yes it's happing Leah said. It's sooo romantic Arizona and Meredith said both exploding in hormonal sobs. Wait I don't have someone to walk me down the isle" Jo said in realization well it would be my honor" says a voice behind her.. She turns around to see Owen standing there thank you Jo says hugging him. As she is walking down the middle of Meredith's living room with all of her friends having their attention on her. All of that goes away though when she sees him standing there smiling waiting for her because she knows he will always be by her side.

AN 2 hope I did it justice please review :) 


	4. Chapter 4

AN thank you for the support keep the prompts and reviews coming  
Prompt Derek meets the boyfriend enjoy!

The boyfriend  
15 year old high school freshman Serena Shepherd closes her locker. Only to be greeted by the smiling face of her sophomore boyfriend Danny Stinson hey" he say lightly kissing her. My parents want to meet you" Serena blurts out before she can stop herself cook when" he asked smiling his goofy smile. Serena looks at him in shock really you want to come he just smiles even brighter are you sure she continues because it won't just be my parents. My brother and sister and my aunts and uncles too and there really crazy" she rambled I'm meeting your family and there is nothing you can do about it" he said with a laugh. Ok Is tomorrow night good "Serena asked unable to hide her smile perfect" he said before kissing her again and heading to class.  
Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc  
The next night at the Shepherd house Derek is in full on protective dad mode. So the only people that can make it are uncle Mark and aunt Lexie everyone else is stuck at the hospital." Derek tells his youngest daughter as she comes down the stairs in a grey v neck an a pair of jean shorts to short for his liking. Go change" Derek said Serena rolled her eyes but obeyed and came back down in a pair of purple skinny jeans better Serena asked annoyance in her voice. Now that I think about it I think that shirt is to revealing" Derek said mom please make him stop Serena begged Meredith's laughed Derek what she has on is fine" Meredith tells her husband.  
Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc  
Danny stood outside his girlfriend's house. Dresses in a blue button down with a green tie blue jeans and a pair of black converse. He knocks on the door Serena opens The door looking beautiful as always her dark brown hair is curled and the light amount of silver eyeshadow makes her blue eyes pop. Come in" she says smiling shyly he crosses the threshold you look beautifu"l he says lightly kissing her. They break apart when they hear throats clearing the two teens look up and see four pairs of eyes not so secretly watching them from the kitchen. Serena rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at part of her family come on let me introduce you" she said grabbing Danny's hand and leading him into the. Kitchen.

ANi thinking of making this a two shot let me know what you think thank you for the favorites and followers. Keep the reviews and I will have something up on the svu prompts tomorrow for anyone who is interested you guys are awesome! Review and enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN my friend wants me to continue so and thank you for all the reviews followers and favs keep it up please you guys rock! Please enjoy :)

The Boyfriend part 2  
Derek Shepherd was not ready for this. He wasn't ready for his youngest child to grow up. So it took everything he had in him not to tackle the boy to the ground when he saw the messy hair boy holding his baby girl's hand. Everyone this is Danny" Serena said Danny these are my parents Dr Derek Shepherd and Dr Meredith Grey and my aunt and uncle Drs Lexie and Mark Sloan" Serena Introduced all of them. It's nice to meet you" Danny said confidently these are for you Dr Grey" he said handing Meredith the bouquet of Lilly's he had in his hand. Thank you they are beautiful" Meredith said giving him a warm smile while Derek and Mark just glared at him.  
Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc  
They all sat at the dinning room table for enjoying dinner. Conversation came easy for Danny since he is n the same grade and is friends with her older brother Bailey. He also knows her older sister Zola and cousin Sofia from school So what are your plans after high school Derek asked the dirty blonde haired blue eyed boy in front of him. Daddy" Serena said giving a look but Danny just well Dr Shepherd I've thought about med school" . All four doctors in the room smile at the boys answer. Be lucky he's just threatening you about plans after high school because of my moms weren't stuck at the hospital my mom would be here telling you all about how she breaks bones for a living" Sofia said  
Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc  
After dinner Serena walked Danny out. I hope wasn't too much" she said looking down at her shoes. No I like them I hope next time I can meet more of your aunts and uncles" he said grinning. Oh trust me you will" Serena said laughing goodnight" she whispers pulling him into a kiss. Goodnight he whispers back giving her one more kiss. Serena goes back inside and Danny is heading to his car when Derek and Mark stopped him. I like you and I like how you make my daughter smile but I'm telling you right now if you hurt my baby girl in anyway you will have a mob of angry surgeons after you and we all no how to use scalpels" Derek said I maybe one of the best plastic surgeons in the country but I can still make a face look very ugly" Mark adds. Understood and don't worry Dr Shepherd Dr Sloan I won't hurt her I love her Danny said with a smile.  
AN sorry I didn't update yesterday writers block and boy troubles please review and you guys should check out my summer love story enjoy:) 


End file.
